If only they knew
by Ihasbubblez369
Summary: 5-year-old Mashiro Rima is left alone in her house when her parents don't call for a babysitter before leaving for work. They're in for a surprise when they get home from work. Rated T for violence.


**Hello there! I'm sorry for those who read "The Silent Romance." but I'm having very bad writers block -.-" But I'm still here! Anyways, there's going to be a hiatus on "The Silent Romance." Because I don't want to give you something terrible. Hopefully, I can upload one-shots while trying to break the writer's block. Anyways, I hope you guys like this story!**

* * *

Once there was this little girl who was only 5-years-old when her parents decided to both go to work without getting a babysitter. First, her father had left for work and the little girl was wondering where the babysitter was. She tugged on her mothers blazer and asked,

"Where is the babysitter?" The tired mother shooed the little girls hand away and said,

"There is no babysitter. Now sit here and be a good girl until your father and I come back." She opened the door and walked out without a second glance at her crying daughter.

* * *

_If only they knew..._

* * *

The little girl stayed where she was standing when her mother left and didn't know what to do. She was sad and alone in her now empty house. All she had with her were her dolls; carelessly scattered on the ground a few feet from her. She started to walk towards the dolls when she heard a voice.

_"Hello little girl." _The voice whispered. The 5-year-old flinched at the sudden voice. She looked around, but couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

"Hello?" She asked.

_"Hello. Are you lonely?" _The whisper asked. The little girl nodded and said,

"I'm very lonely. Mommy and daddy left for work and there isn't a babysitter here with me." She heard a chuckle coming from behind her and turned; again, there was nothing.

_"Do you want to play with me? I've very lonely as well." _The little girls face brightened up upon hearing that.

"Really?" She asked, excitement showing in her voice. "Well, what do you want to play?" There wasn't any hesitation when the mysterious voice said,

_"Let's play hide and seek. You hide and I'll seek." _Excitedly, the little girl ran off as soon as she heard the voice count from 20.

_"20...19...18..." _She quietly, yet quickly, ascended the stairs and into her room. _"15...14...13..." _She hid in her closet and waited for the counting to finish. _"10...9...8..."_

"He'll never find me here." She thought to herself.

_"3...2...1... Ready or not, here I come..." _Said the voice. The little girl giggled as she waited for the voice to find her. _"Oh where, oh where could this little girl be?" _Sang the voice, passing the little girls room.

The little girl stayed in her closet for a minute before hearing something behind her.

_ "I found you..."_ Whispered the voice. Startled, the little girl tried to push the doors of her closet open to get out, but something was blocking the way. _"You're mine now..." _Whispered the voice into her ear. Suddenly, there was a hand that covered her mouth and muffled her screams of terror as she saw what the voice was. _"You can thank your mommy and daddy for this." _The little girl thrashed around trying her best to get out of the tight hold that she was in causing the voice to chuckle. She then moved her face to where her mouth was free and bit the voices' hand.

With a hiss, the voice let go and the little girl threw herself at the door, but whatever was blocking the door was too heavy for the little girl to push down.

_"This would have been painless if you would have been a good girl. But good girls don't fight and bite people. They listen and do as they're told. You've been a bad girl." _The little girl remembered what her mother had said to her earlier this morning.

"...sit here and be a good girl..." She whispered while trailing off. The voice didn't pay attention and pulled something out. Even in the darkness of the closet, the little girl could see what was in his hand; a dagger. And in the few seconds she had before the dagger pierced her tiny heart, she whispered, "I'm sorry for not listening mommy..." And then her world was eternally dark.

* * *

_If only they knew..._

* * *

The first to arrive home from work was the father. He didn't even wonder where his baby girl was or what she was up to after being alone in this house for hours. A few minutes later, the mother returned and she didn't even wonder where her precious daughter was or how she'd been. The mother and father sat at a table talking about their day trying not to start another argument for the second time this day, when they heard footsteps. They turn to see their daughter with her clothes splattered with blood and her hair caked with blood.

"Honey! What happened to you?!" Her mother shrieked as she stood to run to her daughter. She stopped just a few inches away from her daughter and noticed that stoic face and blank eyes. "Honey...?" The father joined the mother and examined his daughters face.

"Hi mommy...daddy...You know what...I played a game of hide and seek with a friend of mine today while you were gone...it was fun...but I lost...also...I'm sorry for not being a good girl like you said to mommy...but my friend...he said..." She trailed off and her mother and father looked confused.

"What did your friend say honey?" the father asked. The little girl looked at the floor and said,

"He said...that this is all you fault...you're to blame...you two are the reason why..." The parents looked at each other and the father asked,

"What is our fault?" The little girl giggled and said,

"It's your fault...It's your fault that I'm dead!" She looked at her parents and they screamed a blood curdling scream as they noticed their daughters face turned morbid. Her eyes were blood red instead of white and her face turned deathly pale. Blood dripped from her mouth as she pointed a finger at the two terrified adults. "It's all your fault! This wouldn't have happened if I had a babysitter!"

"Call the police honey! Something has possessed our daughter!" The mother screamed. The father ran to the phone, and was about to dial the number for the police when the mother screamed.

"What is it?!" He asked frantically. He looked over at his wife, and saw that their daughter was gone. In her place was a piece of paper and written on it was,

_"The police won't believe you...This is all your fault..."_

The mother sank to the floor crying and the father looked to see if she was still there. He glanced at the window and there she was; stoic face and all. He screamed and shut all the blinds

"Her room! This must all be just an illusion! She must be in her room!" The mother shouted. She quickly stood up and ran to her daughter's room, hoping that she's in there sleeping and looking like she had when the two parents left. But when the mother and father reached the room, the door was open and there laid their daughter sprawled on the floor with the bloody dagger sticking out from her chest. The mother ran to her daughter and felt for a pulse even though she knew that her daughter was long gone. The father cried silent tears as he called the police to say what had happened.

* * *

A week later, there the parents where standing over the open casket where their 5-year-old daughter lay; pale and delicate as ever. The mother cried harder when they closed the casket and started to lower it into the ground. Standing in the shadows was the ghost of the little girl. She walked over and looked at the casket where her body is in being covered in dirt. She stayed with her parents as everyone left the funeral and looked at the tombstone and what it said.

_1997-2002_

_Mashiro Rima_

_Loving daughter, cheerful child._

_R.I.P_

"I'm sorry for not being a good girl mommy and daddy..." The ghost whispered.

_If only they knew..._

* * *

**Creepy story over~ I really hope you guys liked that and hopefully by making a bunch of one-shots, I can break the writer's block! Let's see how that goes. Until next time~**


End file.
